icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cam
Cam é a principal relação amorosa/amigável de iCarly, formado por Carly Shay e Sam Puckett (C'/arly e S/'am). Elas são melhores amigas desde os 8 anos de idade. Também é chamado pela minoria de Sarly (S'/am e C/'arly) Muitas histórias se concentrar no desenvolvimento de sua amizade. Seu vínculo inquebrável é uma força a ser reconhecida. Curiosidades Cam Algumas vezes quando a Carly esta correndo perigo quando alguem vai lhe bater, ela pede ajuda da Sam para lhe proteger *Em iCarly, Carly é a princip''a''l defensora de ''Sa''m, já que a mãe da Sam não liga muito pra ela. A Carly gosta do jeito da Sam pelo que ela é, mesmo ela ''s''endo agressiva e violenta. *Carly é a única pessoa que consegue controlar a ira da Sam. *Em iChristmas, na "realidade alternativa" a Carly visita a Sam na Fundação Casa, onde ela tem que provar que a conhece e fala diversos segredos e gostos da Sam e da sua mãe. *Elas brigam nos episódios Não Quero Brigar e iQuit iCarly, mas, depois voltam a ser amigas. *Carly e Sam se conheceram quando tinham oito anos de idade, depois que Sam tentou roubar seu sanduíche de atum. *Carly e Sam tem uma curiosidade incrível, ambas trabalha''ra''m em restaurantes. ''S''am (iOwe You, iOpen Restaurant) e Carly (iGot A Hot A Room). * Sam sempre chama Carly apelidos diferentes (ou seja, Cupcake, Carls). * Sam e Carly normalmente aparecem juntos após um episódio de iCarly para promover iCarly.com. Eles raramente aparecem com outra pessoa. * Na maioria dos episódios, eles compartilham olhares uns com os outros, seja feliz, triste, ou com medo. * Nem relações de Sam nem Carly com outras pessoas duram mais do que um episódio (exceto quando Sam datado Freddie), mas a sua amizade permanece intacto e parece ficar mais forte por causa desses relacionamentos fracassados (ex: Pete, Jonas, Shane, etc ...) . * Sam e Carly tem gosto similar em meninos. * Normalmente, Sam e Carly serão mencionados em conjunto quando alguém está falando sobre o show, com a piada é que Freddie nunca está incluído. * Sam gosta de ir a lugares como Glitter Gloss e Build-A-Bra com Carly, enquanto Carly sempre ir com Sam para The Groovy Smoothie ou deixá-la comer em sua casa. * Ambos Carly e Sam dizer a frase "Shoosh yeah!" quando muito feliz e animado. Também é usado por Spencer. * Quando algo realmente ruim acontece com Carly, Sam nunca está muito feliz com isso. Isso também pode acontecer com Carly, às vezes, quando algo de ruim acontece com Sam. * Normalmente no webcast iCarly, Carly e Sam terminar as frases um do outro. * Quando Carly e Sam se sua foto tirada em conjunto, eles costumam colocar um braço em volta da cintura ou nos ombros um do outro. * Carly e Sam costumam ir um ao outro para o conforto quando estão prestes a chorar (ex: iOwe You, iGot um quarto quente, iPity The Nevel). Fotos Carly iDont Want To Fight.jpg Sem e carly.jpg Carly and Sam.jpg Sam ans Carly.png Spam Sam Spencer tired and sad iPT.png Spam Sam Spencer Tom Higgenson iRTD.png Imake-sam-girlier-17.jpg 45jen.jpg Cam2.jpg Sam & Carly vs Freddie's Bad Joke.JPG ISaved your Life, Carly and Sam.jpg Velhinha, Sam e Carly.jpg 156px-Sam e carly.jpg Carly, Sam e Freddie.jpg Carly ,Sam e Freddie .jpg Sam e Carly no sofa.jpg Carly Sam Freddie and Techfoots.JPG Carly & Sam in Detention.png 369px-Carly & Sam(iCarly Awards).jpg Normal 47.png Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-30.jpg Normal 29~23.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-1 (1).jpg 24.png Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-13.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-48.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-37.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-27.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-3.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-16.jpg Normal 10 .png Icarly-gif-2-o.gif @minnette=cam.jpg Cam iShock America.jpg Cam isd.png Cam =D.png Cam =D ².png Cam...png Cam!.jpg Cam.pnga.png Cam.forever.png @cam.png Cam..png Cam...jpg Cam.png Cam2.jpg 45jen.jpg ICook Cam hug.jpg 821px-Cam isd.png 307x307pxArquivo:Cam.gif. Arquivo:Cam123.gif Categoria:Cam Categoria:Carly Categoria:Sam Categoria:Amizade Categoria:Relação de Amizade